


Sometimes we just need a hug

by CaraCarrot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Good Boyfriend Peter Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, is this even angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraCarrot/pseuds/CaraCarrot
Summary: It was hard to leave Stiles alone when Peter knew he was hurting, but after eight cans of beer and going through half a box of tissue paper, he couldn't do much more but wait until Stiles picks himself back up again like he did before.OrSad boi hours open.(Very Short fic)
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Sometimes we just need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.
> 
> This is the first fic I've actually finished after I stopped writing for months so it's probably full of holes but hope you enjoy :)

Some nights were especially cold. 

It was hard to leave Stiles alone when Peter knew he was hurting, but after eight cans of beer and going through half a box of tissue paper, he couldn't do much more but wait until Stiles picks himself back up again like the he did before. 

And the time before that. 

And the time before before. 

It was hard to hold him while Stiles cried into his shirt. It was hard to talk to him when Stiles was buried under sheets and blankets. It was heartbreaking to see his blank, empty face. But Peter was always there beside him to make sure he didn't float too far away. He was there to anchor him and guide him back home. He stayed to remind him that there are still constants in a turbulent, chaotic life. 

Because Peter understood madness. He also knew how strong Stiles actually is. 

It was a team effort really. 

And Stiles appreciated it tremendously. Even if he wasn't able to show it then.


End file.
